


Alien's Can Be Familiar - in an alien kind of way

by NannaSally



Series: In Between the Scenes [4]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alien Planet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: set after Breakdownwhy did those aliens dislike humaniods so much?





	Alien's Can Be Familiar - in an alien kind of way

As a communications expert and a fellow telepath, Cally took the lead. She gestured Jenna and Blake forward, ‘May I introduce you to my good friend’ and she spoke a strange phrase that they knew they would never be able to reproduce ‘I know languages are difficult for you, so he has kindly consented to be known as Harry’

 

Blake came forward and extended a hand – but was not sure what to shake..

 

Jenna struggled. ‘Blake, it’s a spider’ she whispered.

 

‘I know’ he replied out of the side of his mouth.

 

‘I don’t like spiders’

 

‘I know – shut up’

 

‘But..’

 

‘Shut up – you’ll blow it’

 

Jenna shut up, and hoped Harry did not know enough about human body language to notice her shudder as he extended a limb to touch Blake’s outstretched hand. How was she ever going to be able to touch it? She thought of a solution: folding her hands together, Jenna politely bowed.

 

Cally’s reaction to this certainly inspired her confidence in her choice of greeting. ‘Well done both of you. Harry cannot understand you either, so I will translate.’

 

This was just as well, as Harry’s speech seemed to include a lot of clicking of mandibles and noises that sounded like sandpaper on wood to the human’s inexperienced ears. Goodness know how they sounded to him.

 

But this was a promising beginning to the new relationship.

 

Mind you, a big hairy spiderlike alien that asked to be known as Harry was bordering on the sublime...

 


End file.
